Saori Shikijo
Characteristics Name: Saori Shikijo Age: 20 Hair: Reddish Blonde (in both forms) Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Kitsune) Likes: Education, Arthur (major love interest), beer, Leo’s cooking, Dana (sees her as a young sister) Dislikes: Dry spells, no beer, people stepping on her tail, Arthur shying away Family: Disowned her after change Appearance Human Saori is an Asian-American 20 year old woman with long flowing Reddish Blonde hair that goes down to her lower back, with bangs that frame her face beauituflly, and two strands going down to her breasts almost covering her nipples; she usually has her hair done in a professional bun and has it down when she’s relaxing. She has a voluptuous slender figure with D-Cup breasts barely hidden with anythign she wears, a firm heart-shaped butt, thin waist, and flawless skin. Her school teacher attire is a white button up shirt with a pinkish red pencil skirt, with matching jacket, all with black trim, black pantyhose with black high heel shoes. When in the lab, she wears a long white lab coat. Kitsune/werefox Pack outfit Background Saori Shikijo is the biology teacher in the Science building of Westridge University; possibly the youngest on the staff, freshly out of college. At a young age, her parents pushed her with her studies, preventing anything of having a romantic relationship with any boys… or any girls. Because of her workaholic past and lack of dating, she has developed not only a fear of being lonely, leading to her desiring to make up for the lack of love life she never had as a teenager. On her first day of schooling, she somewhat unenthusiastically started class, but then pumped up a little… after eyeing Arthur Amell. After class, she asked for him to stay after, stating that she’d like to help him in ‘private studies’. Sensing an ulterior motive, Arthur declined, saying that his girlfriend abroad could help him, and left the lady in shock. But afterwards, was even more determined to be with Arthur, believing she was destined to be by his side. However, on the day of the school’s first Pep Rally of the Westridge Wilds, Prof. Python and a gaggle of Bio-geneticist villains pumped into the water supply a veritable virus carrying a Lycan strain made from Arthur’s DNA, but infused with an Archival Recombinant Genetic Codex of a multitude of animal DNA strains. Once everyone was in the gymnasium for the pep rally, the sprinklers went off, causing a massive wash down on all of them. Though for some of the male students, they got an eyeful of Shikijo’s wet button-up shirt, getting nosebleeds nonstop… and a smack down from her and other girls as well. Later on the night of the full moon, Saori was tossing and turning, soaking her bed with sweat and her clothing as well as the full moon took effect on her. She shot up in the worst pain imaginable, tearing off all her clothing to rid herself of the heat, utnil she noticed spotches of fur that matched her hair, as well as crème colored fur, freaking her out. However, the pain of bones and joints growing and changing outweighed her fear, as she changed from woman… to a werefox or Kitsune, as they were called. Once she awoke, albeit groggily, she noticed that she had changed into a werefox, but realized her mind was still in control, rather than insatiate hunger or rage like in the movies. So she wanted to try out her new body, after a few drinks, and pounce up going roof jumping all night. However, a new drive made her go bonkers in a good way: the drive to mate. Personality Skills/Abilities *'''Delta Werefox Powers Skills Relationships Saori's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werefoxes Category:Werecreatures Category:Arthur's Love Interests Category:Amell Pack